


Lointain

by CampanullaFae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Changeling Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Cold, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empath Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Ravens, Rescue, Skin Hunger, eventual romantic LAMP/CALM - Freeform, everyone can be protective of Virgil if I try hard enough, hunger, no one is unsympathetic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampanullaFae/pseuds/CampanullaFae
Summary: Virgil avait six ans quand son destin fut décidé pour lui.Il se marierait et irait vivre sur une autre île flottante, laissant derrière lui le seul monde qu’il ait jamais connu.À une semaine du mariage, il ne peut s’empêcher d’angoisser. Ce qui l’attend sera-t-il pire que ce qu’il laisse derrière ? Entre le village qui le traite en paria et ses parents indifférents quand ils ne sont pas abusifs, il ne semble pas y avoir grand-chose à regretter. Et pourtant…La musique débute, les portes du temple s’ouvrent. Qui l’attendra à l’autel ?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, endgame romantic LAMP
Kudos: 1





	Lointain

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis de retour ! Virgil a (encore une fois) besoin d'un câlin, et il va (encore une fois) en avoir amplement quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Mais pas si vite, il ne faut pas négliger le «hurt» dans «hurt/confort», pas vrai ? ;)
> 
> Je devrais ajouter un chapitre tous les vendredi.  
> Je suis aussi sur Wattpad au même nom d'utilisateur !
> 
> TW: abus psychologique et physique (rien de graphique), faim, froid modéré, Remus
> 
> If there seem to be an interest I could also translate this one in English so stay tuned for that!

Virgil n’avait pas de veste.

Bien sûr, il avait une veste dans le sens où il en possédait une. Elle était épaisse et chaude, et même pratiquement intacte. Virgil adorait sa veste. Mais en ce moment, il ne l’avait pas. 

Il la posait d’ordinaire sur sa couverture, dont elle améliorait un peu la rétention de chaleur. Mais quand il s’était levé ce matin, un peu avant le lever du soleil, c’était les pieds froids. Elle avait disparu, et après une courte recherche (entre la petitesse de sa chambre et le sommier posé par terre qui lui servait de lit, les cachettes ne débordaient pas) il s’était résigné à s’en passer. C’est pourquoi il avait été d’autant plus désemparé quand ses parents l’avaient enfermé dehors, quelques heures plus tard.

Car voilà, Virgil allait se marier. 

C’était imminent, et il aurait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à y penser. Mais il avait été libéré de ses corvées, cette semaine, et puisque ses parents ne lui faisaient pas confiance pour rester seul à la maison ( _on ne voudrait pas que tu pille le garde-manger, n’est-ce pas ?_ ) et qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’aller à l’école, le voilà dehors.

Tout en errant entre les sapins, il soupesa le pour et le contre de la disparition subite de ses tâches. La raison officielle était que ça laisserait le temps (une semaine) à ses mains, couvertes de cals, ampoules, brûlures et autres inévitables conséquences du travail manuel, une chance de s’adoucir avant le mariage. Et étant donné (d’après ce que la fille du tailleur lui avait raconté avec une satisfaction moqueuse) que dans sa tunique de mariage, on ne verrait guère plus que ses mains, cela comptait. Il devait y avoir une raison plus pratique, mais personne n’avait cru bon d’en aviser le principal intéressé. 

Virgil venait enfin de décider que se promener dans les bois valait bien la perte du travail sans fin qui accompagnait la période des récoltes, de son raccommodage, de la cuisine, du ménage et des reproches, quand il se mit à pleuvoir.

Avec un soupir à peine audible, il choisit le sapin le plus fourni et se glissa aussi proche du tronc qu’il le pouvait sans se couvrir de gomme de pin. Il ne serait pas capable de l’enlever seul de ses vêtements (ou même de sa peau), et une telle gaffe lui vaudrait certainement une méchante volée. Après tout, les bleus auraient le temps de disparaître avant le mariage.

Avec un grognement, Virgil laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains. Plus il essayait d’ignorer la pensée du mariage, plus elle le tourmentait.

On aurait pu penser qu’avec tout ce que sa vie impliquait actuellement, peu de perspectives pourrait réellement l’inquiéter. En l’occurrence, c’était l’inconnu qui l’effrayait. Car non content d’être marié contre son gré, c’était avec un parfait inconnu. 

Ou une parfaite inconnu, pensa-t-il amèrement. En amour, le sexe ne le dérangeait pas, mais ils auraient pu, au moins lui demander ses préférences, sinon au moins l’informer du choix qui avait été fait pour lui.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau (de noces), c’était que cette mystérieuse personne vivait sur une île-flottante lointaine, à un quart-de-globe de cette forêt d'épinettes qui lui servait de chez-lui.

Comme invoqués par son inquiétude, les seuls vrais amis de Virgil envahirent son abri de fortune dans un froissement de plumes noires. Le jeune garçon sourit pour la première fois de la journée en voyant les corbeaux se poser autour et sur lui. Les étoiles savaient que son besoin de réconfort était grand.

Il n’aurait pas été complètement exagéré d’affirmer que cette affaire de mariage arrangé avait complètement détruit la vie de Virgil. En l’occurrence, elle était la raison pour laquelle ses seuls amis était une volée d'oiseaux, pas même magiques (mais non moins intelligents).

Les quelque 200 nations résidant sur les îles-flottantes qui constituaient la Terre avaient mis en place des systèmes compliqués pour conserver la paix. On devait à ces mesures le fait que les effroyables dirigeables cuirassés n’aient pas eu à quitter leurs hagards en presque 150 ans. Mais elles incluaient, malheureusement, la pratique du mariage arrangé entre nations.

Virgil avait été un enfant normal jusqu’à l’âge de six ans, où il avait été décidé que la Boréalie devrait envoyer un représentant vivre en Sylve-terre, dans douze ans. Pour son plus grand malheur, il avait été choisi par les anciens, qui le « préparaient » pour cette grande responsabilité depuis lors.

En l’occurrence, « préparer » signifiait « apprendre à travailler, à obéir et à se taire ». Et, même si personne ne l’avait articulé clairement (du moins en sa présence), cela voulait dire que personne ne perdrait de temps à investir quoi que ce soit en sa personne, seulement pour le voir partir quelques années plus tard. Ce qui incluait, mais n’était pas limité à : une éducation, des attachements, des vêtements neufs et, plus récemment, des portions complètes de nourriture.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir, dit-il au corbeau qui s’afférait à lisser ses cheveux à grands coups de bec. Ils savaient tous que j’allais partir pour toujours à 18 ans. Ç’aurait juste été plus douloureux s’ils s’étaient attachés à moi. Peut-être que ce n’était pas une si mauvaise chose, en fin de compte. Oh, merde. Vous allez me manquer.

Les corbeaux s’agitèrent un peu devant sa détresse, et Virgil ramassa délicatement le plus vieux, un corbeau plus âgé que Virgil lui-même, et un des derniers survivants de la première génération de corbeaux qui avaient pris Virgil sous leur aile.

En lissant ses plumes de sa main la moins sale, il se demanda vaguement s’il y aurait moyen de cacher des jeunes corbeaux dans ses bagages.

À ce stade, l’eau avait fini par goutter, de branche en épine, jusqu’au pied de l’arbre, mais l’ondée s’était calmée, aussi Virgil s’extirpa de sous sa cachette et reprit sa marche, entouré d’un cortège de volatiles, les mains glissées sous ses bras pour les protéger du froid. 

Entre les tâches sans fin qui l’attendaient chez lui et les autres jeunes gens de son âge qui, au mieux, l’ignoraient, la forêt était vite devenue son sanctuaire. Il en connaissait chaque recoin, et ne mit pas de temps à atteindre le grand bouleau. Cet arbre gigantesque poussait juste à côté du nichoir des corbeau, et ses larges branches horizontales (et l’absence de sève collante et d’épines) en faisait le perchoir idéal pour un jeune homme agile. Un arbre de cette taille n’avaient pas de branche basse, problème que Virgil avait depuis longtemps résolu à l’aide d’une échelle de fortune, long bâton marqués de prises pour les pieds et les mains, qu’il cachait entre les branches rouges vif des cornouillers. Il attrapa une poignée de baies blanches et aigres, presque trop mûres, la fourra dans sa bouche, et entreprit de positionner son échelle, recrachant des noyaux de temps à autre. En quelques mouvements lestes, il se hissa sur une première branches, son échelle retombant parfaitement dans sa cachette derrière lui. Il n’en avait pas besoin pour redescendre.

Avec des gestes d’habitué malgré ses mains raides de froid, il grimpa jusqu’au nid de Suie et de Vif, qui venait d’avoir des corbillats. Là, il laissa la douceur cireuse de l’écorce et l’enthousiasme des oisillons le distraire de ses malheurs.

***

\- Il me semble, mon cher, que le mot que tu cherches soit « perdu ».

Virgil se figea.

Les habitants du village passaient parfois dans cette zone, en revenant de la rivière, mais jamais aussi près. Même quand ils s’y risquaient, aucun n’avait jamais remarqué Virgil en été, alors que les feuilles triangulaires du bouleau le dissimulaient. Non, ce qui faisait s’effréner les battements de son cœur, c’était qu’il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix.

\- Nous faisons une belle équipe d’espions, répondit une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Aussi, je suis absolument gelé.

\- Tu veux un câlin ! déduit une voix grinçante.

\- Non ! Argh. Lâche-moi.

Virgil se recroquevilla un peu plus sur sa branche. Ils arrivaient par le chemin de la Crique, une enclave protégée où on pouvait poser un petit dirigeable, si on était assez habile et si on voulait éviter le port.

\- Pas d’espions ! s’exclama une voix tonnante. Nous sommes des éclaireurs. Le mariage est dans une semaine, il faut bien avoir une idée à quoi s’attendre !

\- Ou à qui, ajouta la première voix.

Virgil ne savait pas s’il aurait dû être rassuré que ce ne soit pas des envahisseurs, inquiet qu’ils viennent pour lui, ou curieux. En cas de doute, il choisit de ne rien faire.

Mais quand avait-il jamais eu le choix ?

Il ne fallut que quelques mots, un « oh, des baies de cornouiller ! » d’une voix enjouée, et les corbeaux se déchaînent. Ils ne tolèraient pas qu’on s’approche de leurs nids (ou de leur Virgil), et ces gens avaient apparemment franchi la limite subjective du « trop près ».

\- Oh, du calme ! Paix, mes amis ! s’exclama la même voix. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal.

Virgil manqua tomber de sa branche quand les corbeaux se calmèrent instantanément, certains remontant dans leurs nids, d’autres s’approchant des inconnus avec curiosité. Comment avait-il fait ça ?

\- Leurs nids doivent être là, supposa la voix enjouée.

\- C’est le cas, confirma la voix sarcastique. Ils protègent leurs bébés. Et un humain, on dirait.

Silence dans la forêt.

Sentant son anxiété, un corbeau se posa à côté de lui, la tête curieusement penchée sur le côté. Virgil posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Ohé, appela une voix. Pourrais-tu descendre, s’il-te-plait ? On est un peu perdus.

Au moins, la question était réglée. Virgil passa une jambe par-dessus sa branche et entreprit de descendre. Il restait effrayé, mais après des années de conditionnement, il était pour ainsi dire incapable d’ignorer un ordre direct. En plus, ces gens avaient parlés du mariage. Peut-être auraient-ils des informations ?

Ou alors c’était des bandits, ou des Faes (même s’il n’était pas censé y en avoir en Boréalie) et ils allaient le tuer ou l’enlever, et alors il n’aurait plus à s’en faire de l’enlèvement officiel planifié pour la semaine suivante.

Parfois, Virgil détestait son propre esprit.

Même quand les formes de cinq humanoïdes remplacèrent les feuilles dans sa vision périphérique, il garda les yeux fixés sur les branches. Ce n’était pas le moment de tomber et de se casser quelque chose.

Arrivé à la dernière branche, il plaça ses pieds sur les deux marques polies par l’usage, et sauta. Une roulade impeccable le ramena sur ses pieds en un seul morceau, couvert d’épines de sapin mais indemne. Enfin, pour l’instant.

\- Wow !

L’homme qui avait calmé les corbeau le regardait avec admiration à travers des lunettes rondes. Il n’avait pas l’air très menaçant, avec ses taches de rousseur et sa courte cape grise, mais il était accompagné de quatre autres humanoïdes, tout ce beau petit monde se tenant en demi-cercle autour de Virgil, et le village était loin. Il recula jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte le tronc du bouleau.

\- Pas d’inquiétude à avoir, gent damoiseau ! lança celui à la voix forte. Nous ne sommes que de modestes voyageurs…

\- « Modeste »…

\- … À la recherche d’informations. Ô ami des corbeaux, auriez-vous l’amabilité…

L’homme le plus à gauche poussa un soupir.

\- Puis-je suggérer qu’on commence par se présenter ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Virgil mobilisa toute son activité cérébrale à essayer de retenir les noms des étrangers. Autant que possible, il se donna des trucs mnémoniques.

L’homme à la cape se nommait Patton. Il montra ses yeux aux iris dentelés en expliquant sa condition d’Empathe. À le voir (essayer de) contrôler les autres, Virgil décida qu’il avait un comportement pat-ernel. Patton. Mais à la différence de son propre père, il ne semblait pas être en mesure de faire mal à une mouche noire. En fait, son halo de boucles dorées rappelait plutôt un ange.

La voix sarcastique et la vision thermique qui lui avait coûté sa cachette appartenaient à un Naga qui se présenta comme étant J, refusant de donner le reste de son nom malgré les protestations de Patton. J comme jaune, comme les écailles qui couvraient sa queue et la moitié de son corps, et comme son œil gauche. Le vif contraste avec ses vêtements noirs rappelait à Virgil la coloration d’avertissement des guêpes. Il se résolu à se tenir loin de lui.

Venait ensuite Roman. Non content de parler plus et plus fort que les autres, il était aussi plus grand et plus imposant. L’épée à son côté ne manqua pas d’inquiéter Virgil, mais il avait des manières charmantes (et un visage charmant) ( _merci cerveau, c’est le genre de commentaires dont j’ai besoin en ce moment_ ) et il n’y avait que de l’espièglerie dans ses yeux noisette. Roman comme romantique, dans ses habits rouges richement brodés.

Le personnage suivant ressemblait à la fois exactement et pas du tout à Roman. Leurs traits identiques étaient gâchés (probablement dans ce but) par la moustache que Remus portait, et par la mèche blanche dans ses cheveux, qui l’identifiait comme un Changelin. Il portait des vêtements troués, dépareillés et désordonnés qui auraient valu à Virgil un jour de jeûne forcé, mais leurs tons de vert et de brun le camouflaient très efficacement, alors que Roman se détachait dans la forêt comme une framboise dans les feuilles. R comme Roman, et comme Remus, qui… Virgil fronça le nez. Qui sentait le musc. Très fort. Re-musc. 

Le personnage le plus raisonnable se présenta en dernier. Logan, pour « logique » (parce qu’il gérait clairement la majorité des neurones du groupe) était vêtu de manière formelle et sobre, et parlait d’une voix très neutre. Ses cheveux noir contrastaient joliment avec des yeux d’un bleu très foncés, tels que Virgil n’en avait jamais vus. 

\- Et moi, c’est V- Virgil, se présenta enfin l’intéressé.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! s’exclama Patton. On cherche la ville, tu veux bien nous aider ?

« Non » ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Virgil. Il accepta.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas si les baies de cornouiller sont comestibles, ne prenez pas de chance. 
> 
> Aussi, oui, les jeunes corbeaux s'appellent des corbillats. Faites de cette information ce que vous voulez.
> 
> À vendredi !


End file.
